Changement
by Djehra
Summary: One-shot. Relation Kisa x Hiro. L'Agneau veut qu'elle change, elle n'arrive pas à décider...(possibilité de suite si reviews!) Uniquement du point de vue de Kisa. Song Fic.


AUTEUR : Djehra

TITRE : Changement.

DISCLAIMER : Eh non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que l'auteur les a inventé un peu avant que je les invente, ce qui n'était donc plus une invention. Mais bon, j'les utilise quand même, hein ? n.n  
La chanson "Bye Bye" de Tragédie n'est pas non plus à moi, mais j'enutilise tout de même un partie. Ca ne les gènera pas XD

xXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Quand rien ne va  
Et que tout est livide  
Quand les tracas  
S'installent dans ta vie  
Et si parfois tu doutes  
Que ça entrave ta route  
Positif, attentif tu dois être  
Pour être au bon niveau.**_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Je…je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter alors…pourquoi ?Maintenant, même quand je te vois à l'école, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de penser que tu me déteste et…je ne le supporte plus. Oh Hiro….tu m'as fait si mal ! De plus, tu embête tout le temps Tohru-san, et même en essayant d'oublier tes cotés légèrement tracassiers je…je…je souffres énormément. Même les conseils avisés de Yuki et Haru ne m'aident plus, tellement la douleur est profonde…Que puis-je faire ?

_**Aux soucis dis bye bye  
Ton ancienne vie bye bye  
Au passé dis bye bye  
Tout c' qui est gris bye bye  
Ta tristesse bye bye  
A ces pleurs bye bye  
Chante avec moi bye bye.**_

Maintenant, je ne te vois plus très souvent…on dirais que tu m'évites ! Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Tu m'as dit que je devais changer. Mais comment ! Je…je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…et personne n'est là pour m'aider. Changer…en quoi ? En ces filles qui rient de tout et de rien ? non...je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Pas moi. Ce ne serait pas…vrai ! Mais…je te l'ai promis, promis sur mon sang de tigresse, que j'essaierai. Et alors…ça veut dire que je n'ai plus qu'une solution : remettre tout à zéro, tout recommencer. Mais Je…je ne sais pas comment faire !

_**Et ! Quand tes paroles  
On discerne l'amertume  
Ne laissant qu'une place à un coeur en tumulte  
Et puis que tout s'envole  
Que tout seul tu t'isoles fait ce qu'il faut  
Reprend le dessus t'en seras pas déçu  
Tu verras le bonheur, saura vaincre tes peurs  
Sache te relever et puis recommencer tout ce qu'il faut**_

Repliée sur mon lit, je pleure. Ces larmes de déception. Ces larmes d'incompréhension propres à tout humain. Je t'en veux, Hiro, de m'avoir demandé ça. Je t'en veux tellement ! Comment pouvais-tu savoir que c'était là une de mes pires peurs, profondément enfouie sous une tonne d'amour et d'amitié ? Tu m'as littéralement brisée. Pire qu'avant. Je ne sais plus comment me relever. Et quand je te vois, c'est à peine si je ne t'insulte pas. Est-ce là mon changement ? J'espère que ce n'était pas à ça que tu t'attendais

_**Aux soucis dis bye bye  
Ton ancienne vie bye bye  
Au passé dis bye bye  
Tout c' qui est gris bye bye  
Ta tristesse bye bye  
A ces pleurs bye bye  
Chante avec moi bye bye.**_

Une feuille. Une feuille que je couvre de ce mot, plutôt de ce verbe, qui hante mes jours et mes nuits. CHANGER. Cette feuille, mouillée de larmes éphémères, est semblable à la centaine déjà arrachées de mes cahiers et qui gisent au fond de la corbeille. On entre dans ma chambre. J'entends le pas feutré de ma « Onee-san » mais n'y prête pas attention. Et je continue à écrire. A pleurer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'entoure de ses bras et essaye de me réconforter.

Elle essaie de m'encourager. Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je m'enfonce dans l'oreiller couleur de rosée du matin, et elle comprend. Je veux être seule. C'est mon droit. Et elle le respecte, en sortant de la chambre. J'entends ma mère lui demander si je vais mieux. Elle ne répond pas. Et je les entends s'en aller à petits pas.

J'en ai assez. Je ne sais plus que faire, qui croire, qui écouter, que penser. Mais au moins, je suis décidée…

JE CHANGERAI POUR TOI, HIRO.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Voilà, c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Qu'en dites-vous? Pas trop mal quand on sait que je l'ai écrite à 4h du mat non?

Reviews pleaseuh!

Djeh ;)


End file.
